Orthodontics is the branch of dentistry that specializes in the diagnosis, prevention and treatment of the dental and facial irregularities. The technical term for these problems is “malocclusion.”
Malocclusions can be treated by treatment modalities using fixed or removable appliances, or a combination of both. Fixed appliances are known as braces, and they are most common form of treatment for malocclusion. Braces involve moving teeth into desired position through a system of brackets and wires that apply pressure on teeth and shift in a certain direction. Conventional removable appliances are composed of wires attached to a plastic/polymer base and can be removed by the patient. Malocclusions can also be corrected with the removable appliance named as “aligners,” “tooth positioners” or “correctors.”
A tooth positioner is a clear and removable orthodontic appliance.
Tooth positioners were developed over 50 years ago and are made of clear plastic to guide teeth after fixed braces therapy or for minor adjustment of the teeth.